Body-Gourd
225px |strength = 3 |health = 6 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Amphibious Team-Up |ability = When played: Fill your Super-Block Meter to full. |flavor text = He moonlights as a decorative center piece during the fall.}} Body-Gourd is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 3 /6 . He has the Amphibious and Team-Up traits, and his ability immediately fills (all) 8 segments of the plant hero’s Super-Block Meter when he is played, given that the hero's super-block meter is functional. Even if the super-block meter has already been depleted of blocks, he will still activate his When Played ability and the Plant Hero’s health icon will still animate. Origins He is based on a gourd, likely the butternut squash (a variety of the species Cucurbita moschata), a large fruit with hard skin, and a bodyguard, a security guard/government law enforcement officer/soldier who protects people from danger. His name is a portmanteau of "bodyguard," referring to his ability and appearance, and "gourd," the plant he is based on. His earpiece and sunglasses allude to the stereotypical outfit of bodyguards. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits: Amphibious', Team-Up *'Ability: When played:' Fill your Super-Block Meter to full. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He moonlights as a decorative center piece during the fall. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With On his own, a 3 /6 plant along with the Amphibious and Team-Up traits can help you protect a fragile plant behind or block a dangerous threat in one lane. However, the main benefit is this plant is his ability, as it allows you to instantly block the next attack. This ability can be used to survive a single dangerous hit from a strong zombie and get a superpower to turn the tides of the game, unless said zombie has the Bullseye trait. However, the downside is that this plant can deplete the Super-Block Meter easily. Combined with that each Hero can only block 3 times during a single match, they mean that the Plant Hero cannot block any more and gain any free-to-play-immediately superpowers once they’ve blocked 3 times. Therefore, unless the intention is for higher draw chance or just its raw stats, having three or more in the deck may not be consistently valuable, as the latter Body-Gourds might only supplement Team-Up stats if he don’t have a working meter to activate his ability on, unless the Zombie Hero manages to remove some sections from the meter, either with Monkey Smuggler or Shieldcrusher Viking. Additionally, although the full meter is highly defensive, keep in mind that it does not protect against attacks, nullifying his ability. Alternatively, they can still reduce your charge with Monkey Smuggler or Shieldcrusher Viking; the latter the greatest counter of it as its Bullseye trait guarantees him with resetting the block meter regardless should he hit, therefore wasting Body-Gourd's ability. Against While this plant is essentially an Amphibious Wall-Nut (PvZH) with , its unique ability allows the opponent to guarantee a block from the next zombie that hits them, so don't rely on just one leftmost zombie’s strength if playing against any Guardian hero. The full Super-Block Meter can be counted in any similar strategy when playing around a meter that is naturally almost-charged from zombie hits. The best way to counter this ability is by hitting the Plant Hero with Shieldcrusher Viking, who grarantees with his Bullseye trait that he’ll drain your opponent's Super-Block Meter regardless of Body-Gourd’s effots. Other Bullseye zombies can also be substituted as they bypass the Super-Block Meter and attack the opponent freely, but keep in mind to counter their generally-low overall potential. Alternatively, one can counter activate the Super-Block with a cheap (and generally weak) zombie or trick (such as Bungee Plumber) rather than a strong attack as the opponent might’ve expected, depleting the Super-Block on something pointless rather so the stronger one(s) can land hits with low risks. Beware, however, that this will give the opponent theirs superpower earlier than their expectation, which will need to be countered separately. Gallery BodyGourdStat.jpg|Body-Gourd's statistics bodygourdcard.jpg|Body-Gourd's card NewBody-Guord.jpeg|Body-Gourd unlocked BodyGourdGrayedOutCard.png|Body-Gourd's grayed out card BodyGourdCardImage.png|Body-Gourd's card image BodyGourdPvZH.png|HD Body-Gourd SpriteAtlasTexture-3f69e6ab-fc48-46a6-bc29-a66324bcd4e3-512x256-fmt34 #00313.png|Body Gourd's textures BodyGourd.png|Body-Gourd activating its ability BodyGoardEffect.PNG|Captain Combustible's block meter full due to Body-Gourd's ability BodyGourd2.png|Body-Gourd destroyed Shrunken Body-Gourd.png|Body-Gourd shrunken by Shrink Ray BodyGourdHealthStrength.jpg|Body-Gourd with 4 /4 due to Pecanolith's ability TakedowntheBodyGourd.jpg|Extinction Event being used on Body-Gourd KnockAGourdandTree.jpg|Knockout being used on Body-Gourd and Gravitree PeelShieldBodyGourd.jpg| being used on Body-Gourd BodyGourdDoubleStrike.jpg|Body-Gourd with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability Body-Gourd Daily Challenge.png|Body-Gourd being featured in a Daily Challenge Old SpriteAtlasTexture-3f69e6ab-fc48-46a6-bc29-a66324bcd4e3-512x1024-fmt34.png|Body Gourd's textures prior to update 1.2.11 Trivia *Body-Gourd, among with and Imposter, are the very first Galactic-stage cards found planned for “Set 2” but unused in the game (by datamining) since update 1.0.11, the game’s first release. **Though, it varies slightly compared to its current version. Body-Gourd was a Galactic Super-Rare. While its stats were unchanged, it lacked both Team-Up and Amphibious tribes. Its description stats sic.: “'When Played:' Your Block Meter goes up by a Double Charge.”, where ‘Double Charge’ refers to a deprecated mechanic of charging the Block-Meter by 4 (out of 10) sections. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Squash cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Team-Up cards Category:Aquatic plants